A significant change in intracellular acidity occurs in Balanus photoreceptors. It is the aim of this project to: 1) Identify the physiological role of this pHi change. 2) Determine the origin of the light induced increase in H ions. 3) Examine the relationship between intracellular pH and intracellular pCa.